XY020
* Closed * * }} Breaking Titles at the Chateau! (Japanese: 挑戦バトルシャトー！ビオラVSザクロ！！ Battle Chateau Challenge! Viola VS !!) is the 20th episode of the , and the 819th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 20, 2014 and in the United States on June 7, 2014. Blurb On their way to Cyllage City, our heroes meet Nico and Chester, two brothers who introduce them to the incredible Battle Chateau. Its owner, Lord Turner, explains that the Trainers who battle there are considered knights and expected to adhere to the knight’s code of chivalry and honor. By defeating others at the Battle Chateau, a Trainer receives a title of nobility—from the lowly Baron to the acclaimed Grand Duke. Nico has already earned his Baron title, and he wants to introduce Chester to the Chateau. First, though, he’s looking for a battle of his own—and when his Fletchinder defeats Baron Farrell and his Dusknoir, Nico earns the new title of Viscount! Next, Chester and Ash face off in their debut battle. Chester’s Fletchling makes a valiant effort, but Pikachu is triumphant, and Ash is now a Baron! Gym Leader (and Duchess) Viola also frequents the Battle Chateau, and after snapping a photo of Ash in his new Baron cape, she receives a challenge of her own. Duke Grant, with his powerful Onix, and Duchess Viola, with her speedy Surskit, take the battlefield—but thanks to some impressive training, Onix manages to keep up with Surskit, and Grant wins, earning the highest title of Grand Duke! Afterward, Ash is determined to advance through the Battle Chateau ranks so he can challenge Grant someday, but it seems that may not be necessary—because Grant is the Gym Leader of Cyllage City, our heroes’ next stop! Plot At a Pokémon Center, shows her friends a picture of the Battle Chateau, and suggests that they go there. They are approached by two brothers, the older with and the younger with a ; who explain that one gets noble ranks by battling at the Chateau. The brothers invite 's group to accompany them to the Battle Chateau, and introduce themselves; Nico is with Fletchinder and Chester is with Fletchling. The group reaches the Chateau and are impressed with its elegance. Nico hold the rank of and requests a debut battle for Chester, and Ash asks to have a battle as well. The group is met by the head of the house, Turner, who explains that the Battle Chateau is a social meeting place for gentlemen and ladies to have first-rate battles. A Pokémon Trainer, or "knight" climbs through the noble ranks by winning battles. A guides the group to the salon, where they are to choose their opponent of the same rank. The group sees Grant hanging from the wall. Nico finds a battle partner in another Baron named Farrell. The Chateau's occupants come to the terrace to watch the match. Coming to the terrace, Viola waves to Grant and notices Ash. On the battle field, Nico and Farrell wear white cloaks, and Turner tells the children the Chateau is based on chivalry. Chester explains the ranks: first, Baron (white), then (blue), (green), (yellow), (red), and finally (purple). Nico needs only one more victory to have ten and be promoted to Viscount. The battle begins; Nico using Fletchinder and Farrell using . Fletchinder begins with but Dusknoir vanishes, only to reappear suddenly and attack Fletchinder with . Fletchinder uses Flame Charge again and is successful. Viola says hello to Ash, and tells him that she has a rank. The Maid declares Nico the winner of the match, and he is given a new blue cloak and is promoted to Viscount. Just then, Grant crashes to to the ground, and he and Viola exchange banter. Ash asks Grant for a battle, but as Grant is a Duke, they cannot. However, Turner announces that Ash and Chester will battle for the Baron rank, Ash decides to use and Chester sticks with Fletchling. Ash starts the battle with , which Fletchling dodges with . Ash follows up with , which again fails to land. Fletchling uses , which lowers Pikachu's attack power, and hits with a . Pikachu counters with , but is not effective because of its decreased strength, but is more effective when Ash uses it repeatedly. Ash uses Thunderbolt again, causing Fletchling to faint and winning the battle, as well as a white cloak and the title of Baron. Viola begins to take a picture to commemorate Ash's victory when white gloves are draped over her shoulder, the sign for a battle request, this one from Grant. On the battle field, the Maid announces that both Viola and Grant need only one more victory each to reach and Grand Duke. Viola brings out and Grant releases . Viola begins with having Surskit turn the field into ice for speed, and Grant, expecting the strategy, uses . Surskit manages to escape from the rocks with and . Surskit uses and is met by Onix's . Onix uses to raise its speed. Surskit uses to freeze Onix's tail, but Onix breaks out of the ice by jumping. Onix uses Rock Tomb once more and finishes Surskit with another Flash Cannon, and wins the battle. As Grant leaves the Chateau, Ash and his friends catch up with him and tell him that they hope to battle with him. Grant says he thinks he will meet Ash in the Cyllage City Gym soon, and looks forward to it. Ash resolves to train to stand up against Rock Tomb. Outside the Chateau, Ash and thank Nico and Chester, who wish Ash luck at his next Gym. Ash faces a new challenge at Cyllage City. Major events * and visit the Battle Chateau. * Ash and his friends encounter Viola again. * Ash and his friends meet Grant. * Ash wins his first Battle Chateau challenge and becomes a . * Ash and his friends learn that Grant is the Cyllage Gym Leader. Debuts Humans * Grant Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * Viola * Grant * Nico * Chester * Farrell * * Turner Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Viola's) * (Grant's) * (Chester's) * (Nico's; debut) * (Farrell's) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: * and narrate the preview for the next episode. ** Instead of the normal preview, the special preview of the next episode and SS028 was shown. * 's Poké Ball is shown in this episode, a rarity for the series, and the first time since the . * Music from Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice is used in this episode. * This episode aired on May 19, 2014 in Italy (on K2), twelve days before the US airdate. The gap between the Japanese and Italian airings is 60 days, making this the shortest time ever between the premiere of the Japanese version and a dub of the same episode, not taking into account the sneak peek event. * This is the first time that the battle graphic has not been used prior to Ash's battle in this series, or any battle in this episode. This may be omitted due to the different style used by the Battle Chateau and to give it a unique feel compared to other battles. Errors * Chester's uses in this episode, even though it cannot legally learn the move. * When faints, the black and red colors of its eye are swapped. File:XY020 error.png|Dusknoir's eye error Dub edits * For unknown reasons, this episode, along with the previous one, was skipped in the Hindi dub. In other languages |zh_yue= |it= |id= |es_eu= |fi= |nl= |el= |de= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |fr_eu= |sv= |pl= |ru= |no= |th= |ko= |vi= |da= |tr= |he= |}} 020 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Fumio Maezono Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama de:Die Adelstitel des Kampfschlosses! es:EP824 fr:XY020 it:XY020 ja:XY編第20話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第20集